parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Costume Party Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Costume Party Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue and Sprinkles: Happy Halloween! *Blue: Guess What!, My Playroom is All Decorated for Halloween!, Because Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having A Costume Party With My Best Friend Magenta! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here for Halloween and Our Costume Party! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles!, Happy Halloween! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Costume Party! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Halloween Costumes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In and Join in for Halloween! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Now We Need Magenta to Be Here! *(Doorbell Rings) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Magenta is at The Door! *Blue: (Gasps), Magenta's Here!, I'll Be Right Back! *(Door Opens at Magenta) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, Magenta! *Magenta: Hi, Blue! *(Blue and Magenta hugging) *Blue: Happy Halloween, Magenta! *Magenta: You, Too, Blue!, Are You Ready for Our Big Costume Party? *Blue: I Sure Am!, So are Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Sprinkles: We Sure Are! *Magenta: Great! *Steve: Okay, Blue and Magenta!, Let's See Those Costumes! *Blue: Steve!, It's A Hint! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, It's A Little Hint! *Sprinkles: Blue Wants Us to Figure Out What She's Dressed Up As! *Steve: So, How Should We Figure Out? *Sprinkles: Maybe We Can Take A Closer Look and Describe What We See! *Steve: Okay!, So, What Do We See Here? *Blue: I Have Eyes and Scales! *Steve: Good Observation!, Well, Let's Think About This! *Sprinkles: What Do You Think Blue's Costume Could Be? *Little Bill: Well, Maybe Blue's Dressed Up Like An Animal! *Steve: Great Idea!, Let's Test It and See! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What are You Dressed As? *Blue: Here's Another Hint! *Steve: It's Another Hint!, Okay! *Sprinkles: Well, Now That We Can See More of Her Costume, Let's Re-think Our Idea! *Steve: So, What Could Blue Be Dressed as That's Orange, Has Scales, and A Tail Like That? *Little Bear: A Fish! *Magenta: Oh, Yeah!, A Fish! *Sprinkles: That is Definitely A Possibility!, Let's Test It Out! *Steve: Hey, Blue!, Are You Dressed as A Fish? *Blue: Yeah!, See? *(Blue shows her fish costume) *Oswald: Wow, Blue!, Nice Fish Costume! *Blue: Thanks, Oswald!, I'm Glad You Like It! *Steve: Okay!, Magenta!, It's Your Turn! *Blue: Let's See! *Magenta: Um..., Steve? *Steve: Where's Your Costume? *Magenta: Steve!, There are So Many Costumes in This Closet!, I'm Having Trouble Deciding What to Wear for Halloween! *Steve: Oh!, Are You Having Trouble Deciding What to Wear? *Magenta: Yeah. *Blue: Hey, Magenta!, I Know What You Can Wear at The Costume Party! *Magenta: Oh!, You Do, Blue? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Magenta: Oh!, Well, Blue!, What Could I Wear at The Costume Party? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, You, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Magenta Could Wear to The Costume Party!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Ooooh!, I've Got Your Notebook, Guys! *Blue: Sidetable?, Is That You? *Sidetable: Uh-Huh!, I'm Being A Ghost Table!, Here's Your Notebook in My Drawer! *Steve: Ooooh! *Sprinkles: Thank You, Ghost Table! *Lofty: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue, Sprinkles, and Magenta: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What My Best Friend Magenta Could Wear at The Costume Party!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Ooh!, More Guests for The Costume Party! *(Steve puts on his alien costume) *Sprinkles: Who Could This Be? *(Door Opens at Slippery) *Blue: What is That? *Isa: An Octopus! *Magenta: Oh!, Exactly! *Steve: An Octopus! *Sprinkles: Well, Who Could Be in That Octopus Costume? *Steve: I Have an Idea!, Let's..., Observe!, (speaking in an alien voice) Greetings, Octopus! *Slippery: Bloop-Bloop!, Hello, Alien!, Whoa! *Blue: Look!, Bubbles! *Steve: And I Could've Sorn I Heard A "Whoa!" *Magenta: Who Do You Think Could Be in That Costume? *April: Slippery Soap! *Steve: You Think? *Sprinkles: Well, Let's Test Our Idea and See! *Steve: (speaking in an alien voice) Are You The Being, They Call, Slippery Soap? *Slippery: Yep!, It's Me!, See? *Duck: Hah!, Tested! *Henry: It's Definitely Slippery Soap! *Slippery: Let's Party! *Max: Party! *Steve: (speaking in an alien voice) Let's Go See What They're Up To!, and Do Not Forget to Keep an Eye-Stock Out for Blue's Clues! *Blue: Come On! *Wendy: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: (speaking in an alien voice) What is This Thing You Call Clue? *Hamilton: A Clue! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts